


Needy omega

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Stray Kids Pack [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I now feel really soft because of it, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pack alpha!chan, Requested, alpha!chan, banginho, minchan, omega!lee know, omega!minho, stray kids pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: Minho is in pre heat and in dire need of affection.Minho is changed from an alpha to an omega in this story as requested! So don’t be shocked!





	Needy omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aboni1205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboni1205/gifts).



Chan had announced the name of the pack and Minho had started to feel pretty needy a week later. He knew his heat was going to arrive soon and this was just his pre heat. Chan was watching over the pack like he often did when he wasn’t feeling like playing with them but still wanted to keep an eye on them as the pack alpha. Minho had stopped playing with them a while ago and was now debating whether or not he should give into his pre heat desires or if he should keep them hidden. His omega decided that this was too much and took control. Against Minho’s will, his body moved toward Chan, sat down next to him on the couch they had placed outside and laid his head on Chan’s shoulder, breathing in his alpha sent that made his inner omega give the control back to Minho.

“Are you okay Minho?” Chan asked, not that Minho cuddling up to him or Changbin was uncommon, or any of the pack members for that matter, but he just wanted to make sure.

Minho nodded keeping his nose close to the place on his neck where his sent was the strongest.

“Pre heat?” Minho nodded again.

Chan wrapped his arms around Minho and rubbed his arm up and down, kissed the top of his head and directed his eyes back to the 7 other boys who were still playing. Minho made noises close to a cat’s purr and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist and brought his legs closer to his body. Whenever he was in pre heat, he always stayed close to the alphas, though in heat he would stay in the little den made for heats and ruts, but pre heats were always full of cuddles with Chan or Changbin, sometimes both of them with him in the middle when he was feeling extra needy.

Chan had started to feel his arm that had been trapped between Minho’s body and the couch fall asleep so he put his free arm under Minho’s legs and slid him on his lap, allowing the blood to flow back normally into his arm. Minho kept his face close to Chan’s neck and let the pack alpha pet his hair while his other hand was placed gently on his thigh.

“Do you need anything Minho-yah?” Chan asked in a soft voice as to not startle the boy after the almost two hours of silence they had spent just laying against each other, Minho feeling Chan’s heartbeat through his hand that had moved up from Chan’s waist to his chest.

Minho shook his head, pushing his head farther into his neck and shoulder, telling Chan he didn’t want to part with the alpha for even just a second. Chan smiled and kissed Minho hair once again, laying his head against it, still having a good view of the now three playing boys, the four others having left the game due to exhaustion, hunger or thirst.

When the three remaining boys had stopped playing complaining of being hungry, Minho had already fell asleep against Chan. Chan took the sleeping boy bride style and tried to put him in his own bed, but the boy wouldn’t let go of his neck even while sleeping. 

‘Changbin, can you prepare dinner? Minho is in pre heat and won’t let go of me... you might have to lead the pack until Minho’s heat start..’ Chan said using the link he had with Changbin.

‘Sure! Stay with him until then! We’ll get One of the betas to take him to the nest in two days so he can start making his nest there.’ Changbin answered while getting ingredients for dinner.

‘Thanks Binnie! Make sure to bring us a plate’ Chan said laying down next to Minho.

Chan cuddled Minho until he too fell asleep. He didn’t know when or how he did. All he knew was that when he woke up, there was a note on Minho’s bedside table.

‘Dear Chan Hyung, I see you fell asleep! There is a plate for you and Minho in the fridge, heat it up when you wake up! I had a hard time keeping Jeongin and Felix from eating everything! ~Binnie’

Chan smiled and look behind him seeing Minho spooning him, his face still where is sent was the strongest, sleeping like a newborn pup. He smiled, turned around in Minho’s arms and kissed his forehead, deciding he would eat when Minho woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was soft and fluffy enough for your taste @Aboni1205! I tried my best to make it as Fluffy as I could and now I feel soft and fluffy... I hope all of you liked it too! This was my first requested fic! Thank you for requesting and reading! Have a good day/evening/night you guys!


End file.
